odnowicielfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dlaczego ja
Ciastkoo Poznań. Tu mieszka 24-letnia Joanna Wiza, która niedawno pozbyła się starego materaca Jej życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami 1:27 Cartoons23 Joanna nie mieszka jednak sama. W życiu towarzyszy jej ojciec z którym mieszka. 1:27 Ciastkoo Ojciec ma jednak z córką dobre kontakty, może i za bardzo. TRUUUUDNEEEEEE SPRAAAAAAAWYYYYYYYYYY 1:28 Cartoons23 Od jakiegoś czasu sąsiedzi państwa Wizór podejrzewają ojca Joanny, Wiesława o zbyt bliskie kontakty z córką. Jedna z sąsiadek, pani Becia Skalska wybrała się do mieszkania Wizór po cukier. Otwiera jej pan Wiesław Wiza. 1:29 Ciastkoo Wiesław: Czego pani chce, do cholery? Joasia: Tatusiu, czy jajka są już gotowe?! *jaja 1:29 Cartoons23 Becia: Czemu pan tak ostro reaguje? Chciałam tylko pożyczyć łyżeczkę cukru. 1:29 Ciastkoo Wiesiek: Ni ma 1:29 Cartoons23 Wiesław: Teraz nie mogę. Robię córce jaja na twardo Wiesław: Ona je uwielbia 1:30 Ciastkoo Becia: Becia (wywiad): Co za rzeczy się tam dzieją! 1:31 Cartoons23 Pani Becia jednak nie odpuszcza. Postanawia podsłuchiwać pod domem państwa Wizór. Do jej uszu dochodzą podejrzane piski. 1:31 Ciastkoo Becia: Muszę to zgłosić komuś, tak nie można. 1:32 Cartoons23 Pani Skalska poszła z odkryciem na policję 1:32 Ciastkoo Policjant: A co nas to obchodzi? 1:32 Cartoons23 Policjant: Dobrze, dobrze, sprawdzimy tę sytuację 1:32 Ciastkoo XDD 1:32 Cartoons23 ;P 1:32 Ciastkoo Becia (wywiad): Udało mi się ich przekonać Pani Skalska wróciła do domu. Na klatce zauważyła wracającą z zakupów matkę Joanny, Irenę Becia: Proszę pani!!!... 1:34 Cartoons23 Irena: Co? Czego pani chce? Niech pani nas nie napastuje! Mąż do mnie dzwonił i mówił że nas pani nachodzi. Wie pani, przez pani zachowanie Asia nie mogła w spokoju zjeść ulubionych jaj. 1:34 Ciastkoo Becia: Ale te piski?!!! Pani Ireno!!! 1:34 Cartoons23 Irena: Córka się cieszyła z ulubionej potrawy. To wszystko. Żegnam 1:35 Ciastkoo Becia (wywiad): Chyba pójdę do psychiatry Następnego dnia, Joanna poszła na seans filmowy do jednego z poznańskich kin 1:35 Cartoons23 W tym czasie do domu przyjeżdża policja. Ponieważ nikt nie otwiera po pukaniu, policjant wchodzi sam wyłamując drzwi. 1:36 Ciastkoo Wścibska pani Becia ruszyła zobaczyć, co wyprawiają policjanci w mieszkaniu jej sąsiadów 1:37 Cartoons23 Becia: O, dobrze że państwo są! Proszę przeszukać do mieszkanie. Tu się dzieją dziwne rzeczy. *to 1:38 Ciastkoo Policjant: Tak, tak, już, już. Tylko zjemy sobie pączka W tym samym czasie, w kinie działy się niesłychane rzeczy Joanna: Dobry, przyszłam na film, mam bilet Kasjerka: Seans odwołano Joanna: Ojoj... 1:38 Cartoons23 Joanna: Zaraz się rozpłaczę Zaczęła płakać Kasjerka: Proszę się uspokoić bo panią wyprowadzimy siłą 1:39 Ciastkoo Joanna: Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie zasłużyłam sobie na to. Ukończyłam gospodarkę przestrzenną Oburzona Joanna wyszła z miejsca zdarzeń Kasjerka: WTF, co to jest gospodarka przestrzenna?... 1:40 Cartoons23 Joanna wróciła do domu. Na miejscu zobaczyła wóz policyjny. Widząc go, uciekła 1:40 Ciastkoo Nie wiedząc gdzie pójść, udała się na Staszica 6, swe dawne miejsce zamieszkania Joanna: Jesteś teraz w domkowym niebie... 1:41 Cartoons23 Tam zauważyła siedzącego na ławce faceta pijącego piwo. Joanna: Dasz pić? Facet: A trzymaj Facet: Też zostałaś zostawiona przez rodzinę? Joanna: Nie, mój domek odszedł. Dostałam nakaz eksmisji bo go chcieli wyburzyć Joanna: Opowiem ci moją historię. Jest bardzo smutna. 1:43 Ciastkoo Facet: Później Facet: Najpierw pobawimy się. Chcesz jajo na twardo? Joanna: Tak! Lubię jaja na twardo! 1:44 Cartoons23 Joanna: Nie chcesz słuchać mojej historii? Nie bądź niegrzeczny ty,ty, chodzący facecie. 1:44 Ciastkoo Nie spodziewała się tego, co się później stało... 1:44 Cartoons23 Facet bowiem podał jej talerz z posiłkiem Joanna: Ale mi chodziło o inne jajo 1:44 Ciastkoo Facet: Och. Jakież to? 1:45 Cartoons23 Joanna: Takie co trzeba trafić w otworki 1:45 Ciastkoo Facet: Aa. Joanna: Rozumiesz? Facet: Nie W tym czasie, rodzice Aśki przybyli do mieszkania Irena: Co się tu dzieje? Policja?!!! 1:46 Cartoons23 Wiesław: Nie wnikajmy w tę sprawe. To pewnie nie do nas. Chodźmy na kawę. Tymczasem... koło Staszica 6 zjawia się Becia Kobieta widzi Joannę pijącą alkohol ze starym narkomanem 1:47 Ciastkoo Becia: Osz ty... nierządnico! Facet: Co to słowo znaczy? 1:47 Cartoons23 Joanna: Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam. To tylko piwo 1:47 Ciastkoo Becia: Dziwka. W każdym razie... Joanno, powiem rodzicom! 1:48 Cartoons23 Joanna: Napiłam się na odwagę 1:48 Ciastkoo Becia: Nie wolno tak! 1:48 Cartoons23 Becia: U was w domu jest policja Wiesz o tym? Joanna: N-n-i-i-e-e Becia: Jąkasz się? Zdenerwowana? 1:49 Ciastkoo Joanna dostała omamów. Pierwszy raz wypiła piwo i poczuła się pijana. Promile dostały się do jej głowy /jak się nazywał ten potwór co jej się śnił xD? 1:49 Cartoons23 /Problematyk/ 1:50 Ciastkoo Becia: No powiedz, czy jesteś zdenerwowana? Joanna: Ty, ty... Problematyku!!! 1:50 Cartoons23 Becia: Jak śmiesz mnie wyzywać! Chodź, idziemy do twoich rodziców! Facet : Masz, to jest lepsze na odwagę 1:51 Ciastkoo Joanna: Dzięki. Jestem owcą. Meee-eeeee Becia: Nie jesteś 1:51 Cartoons23 Becia: Nie dość że alkoholiczka to narkomanka Będziesz miała szlaban 1:51 Ciastkoo Joanna: Jestem owcą, a ty jesteś problematykiem, giń, poczwaro! Nie będziesz mi szlabaniła! 1:51 Cartoons23 Joanna: HAHAHAHHA Problematyk HAHAHAHHA Problematyk, problematyk 1:52 Ciastkoo Joanna (wywiad): PROBLEMATYK HEHE Becia (wywiad): Natychmiast musiałam ją zabrać do domu 1:52 Cartoons23 Becia : Byłam w szoku. Wiedziałam że jest z nio źle, ale ni wiedziałam, że jest ćpunko. Ooo, teraz sie z nio policze 1:52 Ciastkoo Becia i Joanna zjawili się pod mieszkaniem Wizów 1:52 Cartoons23 Odda mi cały swój cukier Becia: A gdzie twoi rodzice? Joanna: Poszli do problematyka Becia : Siadaj 1:53 Ciastkoo Becia: A więc, ćpunko... ODDAWAJ CUKIER 1:53 Cartoons23 Becia pyta policji czy znaleźli jakieś ślady 1:53 Ciastkoo Policjant: Cukier jest Becia: O, moje maleństwo!!! Policjant: To jest pani? 1:54 Cartoons23 Pani Skalska bierze cukier i wraca do swojego mieszkania. Nie przejmuje się już naćpaną nastolatką 1:54 Ciastkoo Joanna: Hehe hehe Poszła stara prukwa Policjant: O, a to kto? Pani Joanna? Joanna: Jestę owcą, MEEEE-EEEE 1:55 Cartoons23 Policjant : Hmmm, chyba niepełnosprawna umysłowo 1:55 Ciastkoo Policjant (wywiad): Zabierzemy ją do Świecia 1:55 Cartoons23 Joanna: Jestem problematyk. Buuu. Aaaa. Cza-cza-cza. Chce jaj 1:56 Ciastkoo Wracają jej rodzice Irena: Kawa była dobra 1:56 Cartoons23 Policjant kończy przegląd domu i odjeżdża. 1:56 Ciastkoo Joanna: CHCĘ JAJ 1:56 Cartoons23 Irena: Asiu, czy nie uważasz że codziennie jajo to zły pomysł? Joanna: Buuu Problematyk mówi buuu 1:57 Ciastkoo Irena: Och, kim jest problematyk? Joanna: To taki dzięcioł co je kijanki Wygląda jednak jak źiaba 1:57 Cartoons23 Irena: Zgłupiałaś? Joanna: Nie mów tak do mnie. Jestem inżynier Joanna Wiza 1:58 Ciastkoo Zawsze do usług 1:58 Cartoons23 z wykształceniem wyższym....a może nawet i podstawowym 1:59 Ciastkoo Irena: Co jej jest? Wiesław: Wróćmy lepiej do domu Joanna: JAJECZKO JA CHCĘ JAJA Irena: Joanno, opanuj się! Ech, to koniec świata Joanna: Koniec świata? Nie! Nie wierzcie w przepowiednię Majów. Przedświątecznie będzie. 2:03 Cartoons23 ---A JUŻ ZA CHWILĘ--- Irena odkrywa coś niepokojącego. Joanna jest zrozpaczona TRUUUUUUUUUDNE SPRAWYYYYYY ---REKLAMA---- Nowy Wanish proszek do dywanów. Odkurz, przetrzyj i po 20 minutach wetrzyj. Śnieżnobiałe. Witajcie w piekarni Manetti przygotowuje brusketti według tajnych przepisów mojego ojca. Podwójnie wypieczone z aromatycznym serem, pomidorami i grzybami. Są gotowe. Seniorita Lombardio, specjalnie dla pani. Hej, Fabio, o to jak uwiodłeś mnie przed laty. Brusketti Manetti Una more Grande! Petitki lubisie to przepyszne misie ----REKLAMA--- Przed przerwą: W Poznaniu mieszka 25-letnia Joanna Wiza z ojcem. Ma jednak mroczny sekrecik, który rozwiązać usiłuje jej sąsiadka – Becia Skalska. Słysząc tajemnicze odgłosy kobieta zawadamia policje . Gdy policja przyjeżdża, Joanna wraca po awanturze w kinie. Ucieka pod ukochaną kamienicę Staszica 6. Tam poznaje bezdomnego faceta z którym pije alkohol i zażywa narkotyki. Nieoczekiwanie na miejscu pojawia się Becia i zabiera Joannę do domu. Jednak gdy dostaje cukier, przestaje interesować się sprawą. Nagle pod dom który opuściła już policja wracają z kawy rodzice Joanny i zastają córkę nietrzeźwą i naćpaną. ---TY-RY-RY-TY-RY-RYN--- ---TRUUUDNE SPRAWY--- 2:05 Ciastkoo Joanna: No więc gdzie moje jaja, wy cholery jedne?!!! Irena: Daj jej jajko, może się uspokoi Wiesław: Eee... 2:06 Cartoons23 Irena: Co ci jest dziewczyno? Chyba jesteś naćpana Joanna: Nie. Jestem problematyk. Bu-bu-trach. HAHAHA Irena: Naćpana. Napewno. Jedziemy do szpitala 2:06 Ciastkoo Po pół godzinie zjawili się w szpitalu Joanna: LUBIĘ JAJA NA TWARDO, BUHAHAHAHAH! NIE KUPUJĘ W BIEDRONCE, BO TAM BIEDOTA KUPUJE. DLATEGO CHODZĘ DO LUMPEKSÓW!!! 2:07 Cartoons23 Lekarz: Wasza córka jest pod wpływem dużej ilości narkotyków i alkoholu 2:07 Ciastkoo Irena: Niemożliwe Wiesław: Już ja jej dam!!! Jak ona śmie, taki wstyd!!! 2:07 Cartoons23 Lekarz: Wykazują to badania. Miała 2 promile alkoholu we krwi Irena: I przeżyła? Lekarz: Cieszcie się. 2:07 Ciastkoo Lekarz: Nie. Irena: To powód do radochy?!!! Joanna: Lubię jajećka 2:08 Cartoons23 Wiesław: Czy możemy ją zobaczyć? 2:08 Ciastkoo Wiesław: Panie, co mi żonę straszysz??? 2:10 Cartoons23 Nagle do szpitala przychodzi rzeczony bezdomny facet. Wchodzi do sali w której leży Joanna Facet: Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. <Łapie Joannę za rękę.> Nagle Joanna całuje go. 2:11 Ciastkoo Irena: NIE NOSZ KURDE 2:12 Cartoons23 Irena: Coo? Ty brudasie. Zostaw moje dziecko 2:12 Ciastkoo Wiesław: Won mi stąd, paszoł won luju tyyy 2:12 Cartoons23 Facet: Nie jestem brudas! Kąpie się. Przynajmniej raz do roku. A wy takie czyściochy? Joanna: Zostawcie go! Ja go kocham! Przypomina mi mojego zmarłego dziadka i mój zmarły domek Jak masz na imię? Facet: Jurek Joanna: Jurek, aj low ju Całują się jeszcze raz. Irena: Proszę wezwać ochronę! 2:14 Ciastkoo Joanna: NIEEE. MOJE MALEŃSTWO KOCHANE, ZOSTAWCIE JE, PAZERNE BESTIE Facet: I tak będę cię kochał mimo wszystko Joanna: Och, ty! 2:15 Cartoons23 Irena: Nie będziesz! Bo już jej nie zobaczysz. NIGDY!!! Jurek (facet): Zobaczę Joanna: Nie powstrzymacie naszej miłości! 2:15 Ciastkoo Jurek: Właśnie! Joanna: O, leci Familiada Wszyscy: WTF?? 2:16 Cartoons23 Joanna: Będę tam gdzie Jurcio. ZAWSZE!!! NIE ROZDZIELICIE NAS!!! 2:17 Ciastkoo Joanna: Będziemy rodziną, Jurciu Wystąpimy w Familiadzie Wygrany są liczone w milionach, kotku... *wygrane 2:18 Cartoons23 Joanna: Jaja na twardo, które dałeś mi do zjedzenia były najlepszymi jajami jakie miałam kiedykolwiek w ustach. Nie porzucę cię. Musisz być mój! 2:18 Ciastkoo W tym czasie w szpitalu pojawiła się Becia Skalska Becia: Skończył się cukier, cholera no 2:18 Cartoons23 Irena: Oddawaj cukier, złodziejko 2:19 Ciastkoo Becia: Nigdy!!! 2:19 Cartoons23 Już wypiłam z nim herbatę Irena: Jesteś mi winna jedno opakowanie cukru i jedną córkę. Bo to przez ciebie i te twoje donosy 2:20 Ciastkoo Becia: Nieprawda, to przez twojego głupiego męża Wiesława. Wiem swoje, słyszałam Joanna: Co się dzieje tutaj? Nawet lekarz i Becia nie odezwali się do mnie od dwóch godzin... ale jeszcze się odezwą. 2:21 Cartoons23 Jurek wraca do szpitala mimo wszystko. Wpada na Becie przypadkowo. Becia: Jurcio, to ty? Jurek: Beciusia? Becia: To mój małżonek, Jureczek Wszyscy: WU TE EF??? Joanna: Ale, ale, ale....on mnie kocha 2:22 Ciastkoo Joanna: TY PINDO, ODDAWAJ MI KOCHANKA, PRZYSZŁEGO MAŁŻONKA Irena: ODDAWAJ MÓJ CUKIER 2:22 Cartoons23 Jurek: Nie słuchaj tej młodej gówniary, dałem jej łyka piwa i od razu myśli że ją kocham Joanna: Ale...całowaliśmy się....i przytulaliśmy...i zapewnialiśmy. 2:23 Ciastkoo Jurek: Idziemy stąd, Beciu kotku 2:23 Cartoons23 Jurek: Chyba piwko odjęło ci rozum Becia: Nieważne co ta mała wygaduje. Chodź, jedziemy na nasz 3 miesiąc miodowy do Udupulandu. Tam się przecież poznaliśmy. Jurek: No to, chodźmy Irena: Eeeej, a mój cukier??? 2:25 Ciastkoo Wiesław: Kupimy nowy, chodź do Tesco 2:26 Cartoons23 Joanna: Kupcie od razu z 5 kilo jaj. Muszę zagryźć tą stratę 2:27 Ciastkoo Wiesław: Dobrze, dobrze 2:29 Cartoons23 Joanna: Musze odzyskać Jurka. Musze zatrzymać Becie 2:30 Ciastkoo Rusza za Becią Joanna: Ta pinda trzyma mojego kochanka za rękę, och, zaraz się rozpłaczę 2:31 Cartoons23 Becia i Jurek wsiadają do autokaru. Joanna z nimi. 2:32 Ciastkoo Kontroler: Ma pani bilet? 2:32 Cartoons23 Joanna: Mam coś lepszego. Silną wole odbicia faceta i mocne pięści 2:34 Ciastkoo Kontroler: Och, odważna i bezwzględna. Lubię takie 2:34 Cartoons23 Joanna: Ja też chyba pana lubię. 2:34 Ciastkoo Kontroler: To ma pani bilet czy nie...? 2:35 Cartoons23 Joanna: Biletu nie mam 2:35 Ciastkoo Kontroler: No to mandacik 2:35 Cartoons23 Joanna: No co pan. 2:36 Ciastkoo Kontroler: Cóż? Joanna: Ja jestem inżynierem... 2:36 Cartoons23 Kontroler: Dobra. Tym razem ci odpuszę 2:37 Ciastkoo Joanna: To działa, hehe 2:38 Cartoons23 Joanna: JUREK! WRÓĆ DO MNIE BO SIĘ ROZPŁACZĘ! 2:38 Ciastkoo Jurek: Nie płacz, idiotko Joanna: Kurde, twardy jest 2:39 Cartoons23 Becia: Ćpunko, odczep się Joanna: Jestem Pani Inżynier 2:39 Ciastkoo Dla Ciebie Pani Ćpunka 2:40 Cartoons23 Jurek: A dla mnie? Joanna: Dla ciebie złotko jestem gotowa dla poświęceń 2:41 Ciastkoo Jurek: Ee tam 2:43 Cartoons23 Joanna: Wszystko dla ciebie zrobię 2:44 Ciastkoo Jurek: W takim razie zrób coś dla mnie Joanna: Co? Jurek: DAJ MI SPOKÓJ 2:44 Cartoons23 Joanna całuje na siłę Jurka Jurek: Wypieprzaj Becia daje Joannie w twarz 2:45 Ciastkoo Becia: Idź wypchaj cycki Joanna: Osz ty problematyku!!! 2:45 Cartoons23 Joanna: Sąsiadko, nie bądź niegrzeczna 2:46 Ciastkoo Becia: To ty jesteś. 2:47 Cartoons23 Joanna: Ja tylko bronię ukochanego. Na ławce koło Staszicy 6 go nie poznałaś. A teraz nagle twój partner? 2:48 Ciastkoo Becia: Noo 2:49 Cartoons23 Joanna: To nie sprawiedliwe 2:49 Ciastkoo Becia: Życie jest niesprawiedliwe, Joanno A teraz wynoś się 2:49 Cartoons23 Joanna: Nie wyjde stąd bez Jurcia 2:49 Ciastkoo Becia: OPUŚĆ TEN AUTOKAR. 2:50 Cartoons23 Jurek: Dobra. Jedna herbata A potem daj nam spokój 2:50 Ciastkoo Joanna: Liczę na więcej... 2:50 Cartoons23 Jurek: Albo herbata albo nic 2:50 Ciastkoo Joanna: Wolę jaja 2:51 Cartoons23 Jurek: Idziemy na herbatę czy NIE!!!!!!!!!! Joanna: Okej Wychodzą z autokaru 2:52 Ciastkoo Joanna: Dokąd? 2:52 Cartoons23 Jurek: Do herbaciarni 2:52 Ciastkoo Joanna: Och, lubię to!!! 2:53 Cartoons23 Jurek: No to idziemy na herbatkę 2:53 Ciastkoo Joanna: OK 2:53 Cartoons23 W herbaciarni Joanna: Jaką chcesz herbatkę? Ja wezmę jaśminową 2:54 Ciastkoo Jurek: Obojętnie Joanna: Lubię bardzo herbaciarnie. Herbaciarnia jest miejscem, gdzie są przechowane różne gatunki herbaty. Ściany herbaciarni są różowe w kratkę, a podłoga ciemnożółta. Na ścianach wiszą wszelkiego rodzaju obrazki. Znajdują się tam szafy, gdzie można znaleźć np. herbatę ekspresową, czarną, zieloną, białą czy wieloowocową: malinową, jabłkową, karmelową, jeżynową, imbirową z miodem, cytrynowo-miętową, pomarańczową, truskawkową lub jeżynową z witaminą C i aronią. Oprócz tego znajdują się również czajniki do gotowania wody na herbatę, stoły, fotele oraz naczynia takie jak talerzyki i filiżanki. 2:56 Cartoons23 Jurek: Twoja wiedza jest imponująca. Chyba rzeczywiście źle zrobiłem wiążąc się od nowa z Becią. Ty jesteś bardziej pociągająca. Zwłaszcza z tą wiedzą. 2:57 Ciastkoo Joanna: Tak, to pewne. W końcu ukończyłam gospodarkę przestrzenną, jestem panią inżynier. Mam wykształcenie wyższe, a może nawet podstawowe! Paniusia jakaś tam: Herbata dla państwa 2:58 Cartoons23 Jurek: Podstawowe. Hmm, to mi pachnie wykształceniem A wykształcenie pachnie kasą A kasa pachnie 5 skrzynkami piwka dziennie 2:58 Ciastkoo Joanna: Jak jest kasa są jaja? 2:58 Cartoons23 Jurek: No pewnie Joanna i Jurek całują się namiętnie. Nagle do herbaciarni wpada Becia i widzi Aśkę z Jurkiem. 3:00 Ciastkoo Becia: Boże, czemu mnie tak katujesz? Ten widok jest taki... odrażający!!! Czuję się... zdegustowana, Jezu Joanna: Toast za nasz kwitnący związek 3:00 Cartoons23 Jurek: UUUU!!! Becia: Jest między wami 10 lat różnicy! Joanna: Miłość pokona każdą różnicę wieku 3:02 Ciastkoo Jurek: Dokładnie. 3:03 Cartoons23 Całują się jeszcze raz Jurek (wywiad): Do Asi mam ogromy pociąg. Becia przestała mnie kręcić. Za to z Asią wykręcimy jakiś numerek. Herbatka, luźna gadka - to lubię. 3:04 Ciastkoo Joanna (wywiad): Jajo - to lubię. 3:05 Cartoons23 Becia (wywiad): Zdrady - tego nie lubię. Ale jak ten burak woli tą gwiazdkę niż prawdziwą seksbombę to jest sprawa 3:07 Ciastkoo Jurek: Chodźmy już do domku. Zamieszkasz ze mną, Becię wypieprzymy na zbity pysk na ulicę 3:07 Cartoons23 /Kończymy już? Bo tematy powoli się kończą ;P/ Joanna: Z przyjemnością 3:07 Ciastkoo Wracamy do Joanny Wizy po miesiącu. Są szczęśliwym małżeństwem; oczekują dziecka. Joanna (wywiad): I really am happy person 3:08 Cartoons23 Joanna (wywiad): Wziął mnie do siebie. Hura! Dziś wielki dzień - tworzenie nowego pokoju w nowym domu. Problematyk zniknął. K O N I E C